bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:C'est La Vie
Knowing true identity?! This audio diary was recorded in December the 25th, 1958 from the Manta ray Lounge. And Atlas' people laid their supplies in the Lounge to prepare for attack of Ryan's force. So, Is Johnny Demarco one of the Atlas' followers, and he knew the true identity of Atlas?! Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:17, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :More like one of Fontaine's thugs who got thrown in the department store, with a thug name too. :D :Still, he's an idiot for talking about his boss in a diary. :Pauolo (talk) 15:30, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :But, when Elizabeth entered the Lounge, every people except splicers was found dead. And Johnny was one of them. I think he is one of the Atlas' follower trying to protect lounge from splicers. :Most of all, he said...'' "Tell Fontaine the perimeter's compromised!!" '' :Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Yea... I didn't realize how odd that is? To my understanding Fontaine was dead before the department store was sunk? :Shacob (talk) 16:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think Johnny was one of Fontaine's closest followers who knew he faked his own death and became atlas, he would have then stayed with him during the war 18:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::You think it might have just been an oversight when writing this dialogue? They probably meant to say "Atlas," and put "Fontaine" by mistake. ::Unownshipper (talk) 07:32, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I Agree. ::Shacob (talk) 22:15, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Actually could be possible that the non spliced individuals on this audio diary are lackeys in Fontaine's close circle (since Fontaine brought many members from his crew from the surface to serve him and they'd know Atlas's true identity) and also thinking back, McDonagh did mention that it was like Fontaine was building an army 00:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Fontaine as Atlas probably had needed some 'muscle' from his old crew to setup his new persona (the people he was dealing with - thugs in the department store might as soon shoot him as 'follow' him unless he had assistance convincing them). He also might not be as convincing in his disguise to people who had seen Fontaine previously alot. No doubt those followers who knew his identity would eventually be disposed of as a liability to his 'con'. 01:15, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I just find it odd that this man that left his whole life behind for a new character to take control over a whole city would risk it by telling some of hes former employees that he was there old boss just to "get some muscle". and by listening to this audio diary we know that his "closest followers" was really not good at keeping the secret (granted no one in Rapture is good at it). Someone else could have gotten there hands on this audio diary and found out about it and spread the word and Atlas/Fontaine would have been ruined, and he is not the person that would take that kind of risk. He even had Diane MacClintock killed because he thought that she heard him (all do she didn't) just because he couldn't risk it. Shacob (talk) 13:12, June 26, 2014 (UTC) So do I, the whole thing seems too contrived. With the rushed atmosphere of the DLC, it just seems more likely that they meant to say "Atlas," but got confused. Unownshipper (talk) 20:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC)